DE 1 95 01 159 A1
DE 44 40 095 A1
DE 42 03 466 A1
Not applicable
Not applicable
The invention relates to the technical field of affinity assays and affinity sensors in general and of the viscosimetric principle of determination of affinity bonds in special.
The invention makes available a process of affinity viscosimetry and a viscosimetric affinity sensor suitable for measuring the concentration of low-molecular weight affinity ligands, e.g. sugars. The general idea of the invention consists in the measurement of the analyte-sensitive flow resistance of the sensitive liquid at a high shear rate. The shear rate at viscosity measurement is at least twice the shear rate at the dialysis process. The temporal and/or spatial separation of the dialysis process from the rheological analysis enables several advantages, especially miniaturization of the implantable part of the sensor and compensation of temperature effects.